


Provocações

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Jealousy, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Neon is a bitch, Oral Sex, Strip Tease
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Weiss não consegue conter seu ciúmes quando ver outra mulher dando em cima de sua namorada, mas apesar do pedido de desculpas de Yang, Weiss não aceita que seu orgulho seja ferido esta forma, ela irá provar que é melhor do que qualquer uma.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 7





	Provocações

  
  
  


Weiss deveria saber que era uma má ideia desde o começo. Ela e sua namorada Yang haviam recebido o convite para ir em uma festa promovida pelo seu amigo Flynt no novo apartamento dele. Não era para ser nada demais, se… Flynt não fosse um festeiro incorrigível! Havia muito mais pessoas no local do que se poderia imaginar em uma mera festa de AP, apesar do incômodo, não era um grande problema para Weiss, mas havia aquela garota…

Aquela garota chamada Neon, amiga de Flynt. Ela passou de todos os limites aceitáveis. Weiss se controlou enquanto ela estava dando em cima de sua namorada descaradamente na sua frente! Mas tudo bem! Yang nunca a trocaria por alguém como ela. Uma garota que usava roupas de adolescente, que tinha o cabelo pintado de quatro cores diferentes e usava uma tiara com orelhas de gato na cabeça. Mas, ainda assim, era irritante. Ainda mais por saber que Neon estava plenamente ciente que Yang era comprometida com ela.

Weiss estava trabalhando duro em seu autocontrole, seu jeito de fazer isso era gritando todos os xingamentos que conhecia dentro de sua cabeça enquanto tentava muito manter uma expressão neutra, mas ela estava em seu limite. Procurou com os olhos seu amigo Flynt para se despedir, lhe dá alguma desculpa e irem embora antes que sua paciência acabasse de vez.

Mas as coisas estavam preste a piorar antes que Weiss conseguisse colocar seu plano de fuga educada em prática.

— Eu estou fazendo um curso de dança sensual. — Neon disse se inclinando para mais perto Yang.

— Ehh, isso parece legal, aposto que seu namorado deve gostar disso. — Yang respondeu se afastando um pouco, mas era difícil com o apartamento tão cheio.

— Ah, eu não tenho namorado, solteiríssima! — Ela fez um rodopio completo parando de costas com o bumbum empinado na direção de Yang, Weiss apertou sua mão em torno de seu copo de refrigerante e Neon a olhou por cima do ombro com um sorriso satisfeito. — Deixa eu fazer uma demonstração do que eu sei! Vem Yang!

— Espere, eu não acho que isso é uma boa ideia! — Yang ainda tentou protestar, mas Neon a arrastou pela mão.

— Relaxa, não é nada demais. — Ela disse enquanto expulsava algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas em um sofá.

— Eu sou comprometida! — Yang argumentou enquanto Neon a empurrava para sentar no sofá.

— Poxa, é só uma dança. — Neon apoiou as mãos nas pernas de Yang dobrando seu corpo para frente dando uma vista direta de seu decote extravagante para a loira. — Por acaso isso afeta sua relação com Weiss? — Ela virou a cabeça diretamente para Weiss que estava olhando atordoada com os dentes trincados.

— O que? Claro que não! Eu a am…

— Ótimo! Vamos nos divertir um pouco! — Neon interrompeu não permitindo que Yang terminasse a frase.

— Espere só um instante, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? — Weiss murmurou para si mesma incrédula vendo Neon se afastar um pouco e mandar tocar alguma música, as pessoas gritaram animadas incentivando.

Uma música pop meio vulgar começou a tocar, Yang ainda fez uma menção a se levantar e recusar, mas as pessoas agora haviam formado um círculo em volta delas para ver a apresentação também. Neon começou a dançar provocativamente de costas para Yang, girando os quadris na direção de sua namorada.

_ Que ridícula! Yang não olharia para algo assim! _ — Weiss pensou, mas não foi o que ela viu.

Weiss viu os olhos de sua namorada se fixarem no corpo de outra mulher que não era o ela. Yang olhou quase paralisada e com a boca entreaberta, Neon se aproximou ainda dançando de forma sensual, ela colocou as mãos nas pernas da loira e se inclinou lambendo os lábios o que fez Yang se mexer inquieta e a “plateia” gritar empolgada. Aquilo pareceu deixar Neon ainda mais ousada, ela deslizou seu corpo para baixo, nunca deixando perder o ritmo da música, seu corpo tocou o de Yang e ela foi se arrastando por ali, Weiss viu sua namorada virar o rosto para o outro lado enquanto uma cor vermelha se espalhava por sua face e Neon riu divertida.

— Você gosta em? Não negue, eu estou vendo que você gosta. — Neon disse toda presunçosa. — Espera só, que agora que vai vir a melhor parte!

Ela se afastou e se virou de costas empinando a bunda na direção do colo de Yang, ela girou a cintura provocativamente se aproximando lentamente da loira seguindo a batida da música. Foi visível para Weiss que Yang estava lutando contra sua vontade, ela parecia está perto do limite cada vez mais, ela não conseguia mais virar o rosto de lado.

— Ah, meu Deus. — Yang exclamou quando a bunda de Neon tocou seu colo e ela começou a rebolar lentamente se esfregando nela. — Ah, não, isso não é nada bom…

Deu para ouvir a risada que Neon deu por cima do barulho eufórico que as pessoas estavam fazendo:

— Mentirosa, eu sei que você goooosta! Eu sei que você está louca por miiiiiim!

A pequena multidão gritou e aplaudiu mais ainda quando Neon se movimentou de forma ainda mais vigoroso acompanhando o ritmo da música que havia chegado em sua parte mais intensa. Aquilo foi demais para Weiss, ela estourou de vez, não podia mais ficar ali só olhando aquilo, todos os limites haviam sido passados e ela não ligava mais se seria mal vista, ela iria  _ sim _ fazer um escândalo.

— CHEGA! SAIA DE CIMA DELA AGORA, SUA VADIA!

Weiss abriu caminho no meio das pessoas e assim que chegou naquele maldito sofá, foi logo empurrando Neon para longe. A garota de cabelo multi colorido cambaleou para o lado, mas algumas pessoas que estavam assistindo a seguraram para ela não cair no chão.

— Weiss, se acalma… — Yang se levantou apressadamente e ficou ao seu lado.

— Eu não vou me acalmar droga nenhuma! — gritou.

— Que louca, não precisa partir para a agressão! — Neon disse e logo em seguida, um sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios. — Até porque, se você fizesse seu trabalho direitinho, sua namorada não precisaria de mim para deixá-la louca… louca de tesão!

Ela riu alto jogando a cabeça para trás, Weiss viu tudo vermelho nessa hora, ela tinha parcial consistência das mãos de Yang a segurando enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente se livrar de seu aperto e partir para cima de Neon.

— Sua vagabunda! Fique sabendo que eu faço muito melhor do que você! E não preciso ficar me exibindo em público como uma vadia que você é! — Weiss gritou completamente enfurecida, se Yang não tivesse a segurando, ela não responderia por seus atos.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — O dono da festa apareceu descendo as escadas apressadamente ao ouvir a confusão.

— Flynt! Graças a Deus, ajuda aqui! — Yang implorou ainda tentando conter sua namorada furiosa.

— É mesmo? — Neon se endireitou ficando de pé, ela colocou as mãos da cintura e olhou com desdenha para Weiss. — Se faz assim tão bem? Por que sua namorada não tirava o olho da minha bunda? — Ela teve a audácia de virar o corpo e dá um tapa no próprio traseiro para ilustrar o que dizia.

Se o plano dela era fazer Weiss perder de vez o resto da sanidade que ainda lhe restava, Neon estava se saindo muito bem. Yang teve de redobrar seus esforços para segurar sua namorada que não parava de gritar insultos para a outra mulher.

— Neon, já chega disso! — Flynt apareceu ao lado dela a puxando pelo braço. — Para com essa confusão desnecessária! Você está estragando a festa.

— O que? Não! Foi ela com esse ataque histérico de ciúmes doentio! — Neon apontou para Weiss fazendo uma falsa cara de inocência.

— Sua falsa, além de vadia é uma duas caras! — Weiss gritou de volta e Yang começou a puxá-la para trás.

— Desculpe ai, Flynt, nós já vamos! — Yang falou tentando abrir caminho pelo meio das pessoas que cochichavam a sua volta.

— Sem problemas, eu que peço desculpas. — Ele disse ficando na frente de Neon como uma barreira improvisada.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Weiss, se acalma só um pouco! — Yang implorou quando elas duas já estavam no estacionamento do prédio.

— Eu não vou me acalmar nenhum um pouco, Yang! — Weiss gritou girando em seus calcanhares e assim se afastando das mãos da loira.

— Mas meu amor…

— Não me chame de meu amor! — gritou de volta. — Aquele protótipo de prostituta estava se esfregando em você e você não fez nada! — Ela bateu o pé no chão furiosa. — Pior ainda, você estava… você estava… — A voz de Weiss de repente começou a falhar e algumas lágrimas ameaçaram fugir pelos seus olhos. — … você estava gostando… como pôde fazer isso? Como pîde olhar para ela? Você…

— Weiss, meu amor… eu não… — Yang pensou em negar que estava olhando, mas seria uma grande mentira. — Ela estava dançando daquela forma bem na minha cara, é humanamente impossível não olhar.

— Então você admite!

— Eu…

— Não fale comigo! — Weiss andou a passos duros para o carro, Yang correu e passou na frente dela.

— Espere, você não pode dirigir nesse estado. — Weiss grunhiu frustrada em saber que Yang tinha razão, ela simplesmente jogou a chave no peito da namorada e deu a volta para o banco do passageiro.

— Weiss, meu bem, vamos conversar. — Yang implorou sentando no lado do motorista e fechando a porta.

— Cala a boca e dirige! — Weiss exigiu com a cara emburrada.

Yang achou que o melhor plano era esperar sua namorada se acalmar antes de tentar novamente falar com ela. Ela manobrou o carro para fora do estacionamento e foi dirigindo na direção do apartamento onde Weiss morava.

— Qualé, Weiss, vai ficar brava comigo por uma coisa que nem foi eu que fiz? — Yang perguntou depois de muito tempo de silêncio.

— Você não fez nada, Yang? Você não fez nada? — Ela estremeceu com o tom de voz perigoso de Weiss. — Me fala a verdade, Yang, você ficou excitada com aquela mulher, sim ou não?

Yang pensou na possibilidade de negar, mas ela conhecia bem Weiss, aquilo só faria a situação piorar e possivelmente até arruinar seu relacionamento. Em seus quase três anos de namoro, havia uma regra clara entre elas… a verdade! Não importava o que fosse, elas contariam tudo uma para a outra. Yang adorava isso, por isso nunca pensaria em quebrar seu trato com Weiss.

— Tá certo, mas não pira, ok? — Yang virou no estacionamento do prédio de Weiss. — Eu tentei afastar ela, você viu! Eu falei um monte de vezes que você é minha namorada, mas ela era muito insistente e de repente ela começou a dançar daquela forma e… ah que merda!

— Você gostou daquilo que ela tava fazendo?

Yang estacionou o carro e se virou olhando surpreendida para a pergunta de Weiss.

— Eu… Me desculpe, acho que meu corpo me traiu. — Foi visível a cara de decepção no rosto de Weiss. — Mas isso não significa nada! Eu não gosto dela, eu gosto é de você, Weiss, você sabe que eu te amo, você acredita que eu te amo, não é? — Yang disse desesperada.

— É claro que isso significa alguma coisa, Yang. — Weiss falou bem séria, mas ainda sem olhar para ela. — Acredito que você me ama, mas o fato de você ter ficando excitada olhando outra mulher significa algo sim, me conte. — Ela se virou olhando diretamente para Yang. — Você é completamente satisfeita comigo?

— Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa? — Yang juntou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão um tanto indignada. — É óbvio que eu sou completamente satisfeita com você! 

— Mesmo como o nosso sexo baunilha?

— Nosso sexo não é tão baunilha assim, você tá viajando agora! — Weiss fez uma cara aborrecida para ela e Yang soltou um suspiro. — Olha, eu te amo e te acho incrivelmente quente, ok? Eu amo estar com você, de todas as formas! E nunca te trocaria por ninguém, estamos juntas a quase três anos, não entendo porque você está desconfiando de mim.

— Não é isso.

— Então o que é?

— Eu… eu me sinto insegura, ok? Tudo isso jogou na minha cara que talvez tenha outras mulheres por aí que são capazes de te agradar mais do que eu sou capaz.

— Isso é por causa de sexo? Mandar bem na cama qualquer um é capaz de fazer, mas isso é irrelevante quando se coloca sentimento no meio. — Yang se inclinou para o lado e pegou alguns fios brancos do cabelo de Weiss e os colocou delicadamente atrás de sua orelha. — Eu te amo, ok? É isso que importa!

Weiss não pareceu tão satisfeita com a declaração como normalmente ela ficava.

— Eu sei. — Ela disse olhando fixamente pela janela evitando de forma proposital os olhos de Yang. — Tenho que pensar em algumas coisas, depois eu te ligo. — Weiss saiu do carro e caminhou até o elevador com uma ideia plantada em sua mente.

Yang ficou olhando sem saber o que pensar, ela nem sequer sabia dizer o status do seu relacionamento com Weiss naquele momento, mas insistir só a deixaria mais irritada, talvez sua namorada só estivesse chateada ainda, quando a raiva passasse, tudo voltaria ao normal… era essa a esperança de Yang, porém, já havia se passado quatro dias e nada…

  
  


* * *

  
  


— Foi isso que aconteceu e agora não sei o que fazer. — Yang disse abatida.

— E vocês não se falaram desde então? — Blake perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Mandei algumas mensagens para ela, mas as respostas sempre são meio monossilábicas, não sei o que está acontecendo, acho que ela pensa que eu a trai. — Yang mexeu meio tristonha no canudo de seu milk-shake de morango.

— Isso não faz sentido, ela tava vendo tudo, ela viu que você não a traiu.

— Eu sei, mas é a única coisa que posso pensar.

— Não, a Weiss não faz esse tipo, acho que ela pode está armando alguma coisa. — Blake disse sorrindo.

— Como assim? — Yang levantou o olhar mais interessada. — O que você está sabendo? A Weiss falou com você? Você é minha amiga a mais tempo do que é amiga da Weiss, não pode me esconder nada!

— O que? Eu não estou sabendo de nada, eu juro! — Blake se defendeu, mas Yang notou o nervosismo na voz dela.

— Me conta o que tá acontecendo, Belladonna! — Yang exigiu e Blake soltou um suspiro cansado.

— É uma surpresa, ok? Não estraga tudo, Yang!

— Surpresa de que? Ela vai terminar de vez comigo?!

— Não! É uma coisa boa! Ah, acho que já falei demais…

— Me conta o que é! — Yang exigiu novamente batendo as mãos na mesa e isso atraiu a atenção de algumas pessoas, elas duas estavam na praça de alimentação de um shopping.

Blake abriu a boca para repreendê-la, mas o telefone de Yang tocou e a loira rapidamente se apressou para atendê-lo.

— Hey… — Yang disse insegura, era Weiss do outro lado da linha.

— Estou de esperando aqui em casa, não demore. — Foi a única coisa que ela disse, em uma voz inelegível, e desligou o telefone sem dar chance de nenhuma resposta de Yang.

— O que foi? — Blake perguntou preocupada com a cara estranha que sua amiga estava fazendo, mas Yang não a respondeu, ela simplesmente se levantou e saiu correndo esbarrando nas pessoas que estavam em seu caminho. — Hey! A gente ia dividir a conta! — Blake ainda gritou, mas era tarde, Yang já estava longe.

Ela nunca cruzou a cidade o mais rápido que pôde. Em um minuto ela já estava na rua em cima de sua moto arrancando na direção do apartamento de Weiss. O elevador parecia uma tortura de tão lento enquanto subia para o vigésimo segundo andar onde sua namorada morava, ela batia o pé no chão a cada luzinha que acendia indicando que um andar já havia passado. Seu nervosismo só aumentando, uma mistura de ansiedade por finalmente poder ver Weiss de novo e do que poderia acontecer, tudo que Yang rezava era para que elas se acertasse, ela não tinha certeza o que faria de sua vida caso não tivesse mais Weiss a seu lado.

Ela correu pelo corredor até a porta do apartamento e bateu, Yang tinha a chave, mas visto a situação que se encontravam, ela achou melhor bater antes. Ela ouviu a porta destrancando pelo lado de dentro e abrir lentamente, Weiss deu uma rápida verificada com o olhar e depois que reconheceu uma Yang ofegante de cansaço em pé em seu carpete de entrada, ela abriu o resto da porta para a loira entrar.

— Weiss… — Yang murmurou hesitante.

Weiss fechou a porta e se virou para ela com uma expressão muito séria.

— Weiss, por que as luzes estão apagadas? — perguntou Yang parecendo preocupada. — E por que você está usando um robe? Não está cedo para dormir?

Deveria ser aproximadamente seis da tarde, mas as cortinas fechadas fazia parecer ainda mais tarde, Yang viu que os móveis da sala haviam sido afastados deixando um espaço vazio no meio onde uma única cadeira estava disposta.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Yang confusa.

— Senta. — Weiss disse suavemente e apontando para a cadeira no centro da sala.

— Vamos conversar, Weiss, eu passei todo esse tempo preocupada, preciso saber se estamos bem. — Yang disse meio aflita e Weiss se moveu lentamente em sua direção parando na sua frente. — Weiss?

Ela passou um dedo em sua barriga, por cima da camisa de algodão, mesmo por cima do tecido, Yang ainda estremeceu de leve. Ela estava sentindo tanta falta de Weiss e ela estava tão perto, a loira podia ver cada suave detalhe do rosto da namorada, mesmo no escuro, isso porque Yang conhecia tão bem o corpo de Weiss como se fosse o seu próprio, ela já havia memorizado cada mínimo detalhe.

— Weiss… — O nome saiu de seus lábios como um suspiro, ela se inclinou para perto do rosto dela enquanto sentia o dedo de Weiss subir pelo seu corpo, Yang viu o azul ciano dos olhos dela a fitando tão aquecida e o cheiro doce que vinha de seus lábios devido ao gloss de morango que ela estava usando. — Ah, meu Deus, Weiss, eu preciso te beijar!

Yang praticamente implorou e quando tentou capturar a boca de Weiss, ela se afastou, a loira olhou sem entender para ela e os dedos de Weiss se fecharam na cola de sua jaqueta.

— Eu… — Ela se aproximou novamente deixando seus lábios a centímetros de distância, apenas para logo em seguida migrar para o ouvido de Yang. — Mandei você se sentar! — Weiss empurrou uma Yang bem surpresa pelos ombros até ela acabar sentada na cadeira no meio da sala.

— Weiss, o que está acontecendo? — Yang perguntou quando Weiss se inclinou para frente se apoiando em suas pernas.

— Não é óbvio? — Ela disse levando uma mão até o rosto de Yang e acariciando sua bochecha.

— Vamos transar? — Yang falou deixando um sorriso hesitante surgir em seus lábios. — Porque eu tô muito afim de transar com você! Agora! — Ela se mexeu inquieta na cadeira.

Weiss riu minimamente:

— Você é sempre impaciente.

Ela se inclinou sobre Yang e a beijou na boca a fazendo suspirar contra seus lábios. Weiss usou sua língua para provocar a loira que se empolgou imediatamente deixando suas mãos agarraram a cintura de Weiss a puxando para mais perto, mas ela se afastou quebrando o beijo com uma mordida no lábio inferior de Yang que gemeu em protesto pela perda do contato.

Weiss puxou a jaqueta da loira e que se livrou da peça de roupa o mais rápido que pôde a jogando no chão e Weiss a beijou novamente deixando Yang sentir o sabor de sua boca rapidamente, apenas para ela se afastar de novo e rir da cara meio frustrada que sua namorada fez na hora.

— Tire sua camisa, agora! — Weiss exigiu.

Yang abriu um sorriso e fez como ela ordenou e deixou sua camisa se juntar a jaqueta no chão.

— Boa menina. — Weiss falou sorrindo e acariciando suavemente a bochecha de Yang. — Continue assim e eu tenho uma coisa… muuuito especial para você. — Ela disse roçando os lábios nos da loira, mas não a deixando eles se tocarem muito.

— Ah, Weiss, você está me enlouquecendo. — Yang ofegou e Weiss riu se afastando ficando de pé na sua frente.

— Você ainda não viu nada.

— Como assim? — Yang inclinou a cabeça para o lado confusa com o comportamento da namorada.

— Vamos nos divertir antes. — Ela se afastou e foi até o hark onde ficava a TV da sala, ela pegou algo de dentro da gaveta. — E eu vou provar que sou melhor do que ela. — Weiss se virou e ela tinha uma algema nas mãos.

Qualquer que fosse a coisa que Yang diria, morreu em seus lábios quando ela viu aquilo, ela teve um estranho  _ insight  _ sobre o que aconteceria seguir e ela não tinha certeza que estava se sentindo mais tocada por Weiss fazer tal coisa ou animada com as possibilidades.

— Ah, meu Deus, Weiss, você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, mas se você quiser… eu não vou reclamar nenhum um pouco. — Terminou sem conseguir conter o sorriso no rosto.

Weiss caminhou até ela se abaixando para que seus lábios estivesse novamente roçando a orelha de Yang.

— Ah, eu quero sim… — Sussurrou fazendo um arrepio correr pela espinha de Yang.

— Oh, Weiss… — As mãos voaram instintivamente na direção da cintura dela, mas Weiss foi rápida em afastá-las antes de chegarem ao seu destino.

— Não! Nem pense nisso. — Ela riu levantando a algema para a visão da loira. — Regra número um, você não pode me tocar.

— Eu… tá certo, você que manda.

Weiss sorriu e levou as mãos de Yang para as costas da cadeira, já que a mesma não tinha braços, ela prendeu seus pulsos com as argolas de metal na grande de madeira de modo que a loira não pudesse mover as mãos para frente.

— Eu só quero que você saiba de uma coisa. — Yang disse. — Você não precisa provar nada, eu já te amo de qualquer forma e te acho sexy sem precisar fazer nada…

Weiss colocou um dedo nos lábios dela a impedindo de falar:

— Eu sei, mas é o meu orgulho que está em jogo, o meu orgulho, Yang!

Ela se virou toda determinada, Yang conhecia bem aquele olhar febril que Weiss tinha quando seu orgulho ferido estava em jogo.

— Eu não aceito ser tão boa quanto ela, eu preciso ser melhor. — Weiss disse quando chegou até o aparelho de som do outro lado da sala. — Aquele olhar que você deu para ela… — Ela se virou quando uma música suave começou a quebrar o silêncio da casa. — Aquele olhar de desejo… — Weiss começou a puxar a fita que prendia seu robe pela cintura.

Yang já começou a se mexer inquieta. Mal havia começado e ela já estava com vontade de pular daquela cadeira e carregar Weiss até o quarto e jogá-la na cama, mas sua curiosidade foi maior. Ela fixou seus olhos na namorada, que começou a balançar seu corpo suavemente de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música.

— Eu quero que você me olhe com cem vezes mais desejo. — Weiss disse deslizando o robe de cetim branco pelos ombros.

Yang segurou o ar por um instante ao ver o que sua namorada estava vestido. Weiss estava usando uma lingerie branca bem apertada que deixava sua barriga e pernas à mostra. 

Ela começou a andar em sua direção deixando seu corpo se mover sensualmente, as mãos foram para a presilha em seu cabelo, Weiss a puxou deixando seus longos fios brancos caírem em cascada.

Weiss sorriu contente ao ver Yang a olhando quase atordoada, suas pernas se mexendo inquietas como se quisesse pular dali, ela sabia bem que a loira amava quando ela estava de cabelo solto. Depois de quase três anos de namoro, Weiss conhecia vários truques para agradar Yang e ela usaria todos eles.

Ela girou se balançando e movendo as mãos pelo seu próprio corpo seguindo a música e parou de costas para Yang, Weiss empinou a bunda em sua direção, a pequena calcinha que compunha o conjunto da lingerie pouco cobria sua pele, 

Yang grunhiu com a visão. Ela queria tocá-la, mas a algema a impedia, então só podia suspirar enquanto Weiss fazia questão de não deixar que seus corpos se tocassem.

Era aflitante para Yang, ficar longe de Weiss era como uma tortura. Ela moveu seu corpo para frente a fim de encontrar o de sua namorada quando Weiss sentiu a aproximação, tratou de empurrar ela de volta usando sua cintura. Ela sorriu quando viu Yang soltou um gemido apreciativo com o contato de seus corpos e Weiss decidiu que era hora de deixar as coisas um pouco mais intensas. Ela friccionou seu corpo contra o de Yang se movendo lenta e sensualmente conforme o ritmo da música.

— Ah, meu deus, Weiss! — Yang exclamou tentando acompanhá-la no movimento, mas está amarrada na cadeira estava dificultando, Weiss se aproveitou disso e se deitou sobre Yang ainda de costa, ela girou o quadril sobre o colo da loira a fazendo revirar os olhos.

— Você gosta disso? — Weiss perguntou com uma voz arrastada.

— Aah! Sim… Você é tão incrível.

Weiss girou ficando de frente, ela deslizou em sua direção deixando seus rostos próximos, eles fez como se fosse beijá-la, mas afastou o rosto rapidamente o que fez Yang grunhiu baixinho.

— Tem razão, eu sou incrível. — Ela sorriu de um jeito quase inocente o que fez Yang estremecer. — Mas incrível não é o bastante, eu quero ver você implorando por mim.

Yang piscou atordoada com o sorriso doce dela, ela não teve muito tempo para processar o que Weiss havia dito, seu pescoço foi atacado com beijos e mordidas que certamente deixariam marcas em sua pele, mas Yang não dava a mínima para isso, ela gemia respirando com dificuldade. Uma das mãos de Weiss foi para sua nuca e começou a puxar os fios de seu cabelo, ela continuava se movendo com o ritmo da música enquanto balança seu corpo sobre o de Yang.

— Ah, Weiss… — Yang tentou chegar mais perto dela quando a namorada se afastou, seu corpo já gritava por contato novamente, mas a outra mão de Weiss a impediu a empurrando de volta na cadeira.

Ela riu da cara que Yang fez e deixou sua mão deslizar do ombro da loira para os seios, Weiss apertou forte arrancando alguns suspiros pesados de Yang, ela brincou com a alça de seu sutiã para depois migrar mais para baixo e arranhar com suas unhas o abdômen marcado dela.

— Você está me enlouquecendo! — Yang disse estremecendo assim que as mãos de Weiss agarraram o cós de sua calça.

— É mesmo? — Weiss sorriu irônica.

Yang ficou olhando quando ela se ajoelhou no chão e começou a puxar sua calça, ela ergueu o quadril para facilitar e Weiss tirou a peça de roupa a puxando para fora de seus pés, a loira estremeceu novamente quando as unhas de Weiss começaram a arranhar suas coxas agora expostas.

Ela abriu mais as pernas para dar mais acesso a Weiss que se acomodou ali jogando sua cabeça bem em seu ventre acariciando sua pele com a bochecha.

— Me diz, Yang… — Weiss arrastou sua língua pelo seu abdômen, seu hálito quente a fazendo se arrepiar toda. — Me diz o que você quer de mim?

— Eu quero… eu quero… — Ela mal conseguia articular de tão excitada que já estava. — Eu quero… quero que… você me toque! Por favor!

— Você quer que eu te toque? — Weiss riu provocativa. — Assim? — Ela passou um único dedo pela calcinha de Yang tocando bem onde ficava seu clitóris, Yang gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos.

— Ah, sim, Weiss… sim…

— Você gosta disso?

— Sim, por favor! — disse jogando seu quadril para frente em busca de mais contato, mas Weiss afastou sua mão.

— Você vai ser uma boa garota e ser paciente… — Weiss se levantou e inclinou-se para frente para sussurra em seus lábios, mas sem deixar que eles se tocassem. — E então… poderá ter uma recompensa especial.

Yang ainda pensou em responder, mas Weiss começou a dançar novamente e suas palavras morrerem em sua boca seca enquanto via as mãos dela vagando pelo seu próprio corpo, tocando em lugares onde Yang queria muito tocar.

Seguindo a música, Weiss se moveu para frente se colocando no colo de Yang, ela sentou em suas pernas jogando seus braços pelos ombros da loira, ela movimentou seu quadril no colo de Yang, ela sorriu a prestativa olhando o rosto quecido da loira.

— Ah, Weiss… você é tão linda e incrível! — Ela disse sem fôlego, não só pelo contato físico, mas também pela beleza de Weiss.

Elas se olharam no olhos enquanto Weiss se sentou completamente em seu colo, ela começou a gemer e beijou Yang na boca usando sua língua de forma agressiva.

— Você… está me deixando louca… — Yang disse arfando contra os lábios de Weiss.

— Você também… — Ela respondeu rebolando com mais vigor. — Eu estou tão molhada agora, e é tudo por você. — Weiss disse puxando o cabelo da nuca de Yang e deixando sua respiração quente bater contra seu rosto. — Você quer ver?

Yang balançou a cabeça positivamente empolgada, mas Weiss riu balançando sua cabeça em negativo. A loira praticamente soltou um choramingo frustrado vendo Weiss se afastando dela, sua mão foi para seu próprio seio e ela começou a apalpá-lo soltando alguns gemidos discretos.

— Weiss… Não faz isso… — Yang gemeu sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela, se Weiss fosse fazer o que ela estava imaginando, a loira não sabia se conseguiria se conter ali, mesmo presa.

Mas Weiss não estava disposta a ser boazinha com Yang. Usa mão desceu pela própria barriga e sem muita cerimônia, ela enfiou os dedos dentro de sua própria calcinha, logo ela se inclinou para frente, encostando sua testa na de Yang gemendo pesadamente.

Yang se contorceu na cadeira respirando erraticamente contra os lábios de Weiss, elas se beijaram, um beijo possessivo e necessitado enquanto ela continuava tocando a si mesma.

— Ah, Yang! — Ela arfou com dificuldade.

— Weiss… deixa eu tocar em você! — Yang implorou.

Weiss a ignorou, ela continuou a se tocar e gemer pairando um pouco acima da cabeça da loira, seu movimentos começaram a ficar erráticos em seu colo e ela cravou suas unhas na nuca de Yang que acabou soltando um gemido alto, apenas um segundo depois… Weiss gozou ali mesmo, ela deixou seu corpo cair sobre suas pernas tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Ah… Weiss… você está me matando… — Yang estava tão sem fôlego quanto ela.

— Não morra, ou será que você não quer receber sua recompensa?

— O… que…? — Yang mal podia pensar direito, mas sentiu quando Weiss deslizou para baixo e começou a beijar sua barriga. — Weiss… por favor…

— Por favor o que? — Ela riu brincando com o cós da cueca feminina que Yang estava usando. — Me diz, Yang, me diz o que você quer! Me implore para que eu o faça… — Weiss sorriu puxando um pouco da peça de roupa para baixo e roçando os lábios bem ali.

— Eu quero… — Yang se mexeu para frente esperando aumentar o contato com Weiss, ela respirou fundo e se inclinou para frente, sua namorada ergueu os olhos para ela. — Eu quero que você me foda! Agora!

Os olhos de Weiss se arregalaram apenas por um segundo, depois ela sorriu e se abaixou puxando a roupa de Yang para fora, a loira ergueu o quadril para facilitar a retirada, assim que se viu completamente nua da cintura para baixo, ela abriu mais a pernas permitindo que Weiss se posicionasse entre as mesmas.

Yang jogou a cabeça para trás, sua respiração saía em alçadas rápidas e carregadas, fechou os olhos fortemente enquanto suas pernas tremiam, tudo pelos movimentos vigorosos que a língua de Weiss estava fazendo em seu sexo. Ela se mexeu incapaz de se conter enquanto suas coxas eram arranhadas pelas unhas da namorada, Yang levantou as pernas as deixando sobre os ombros de Weiss que se aproximou mais ainda intensificando o contato de sua língua com seu clitóris.

— Ah, meu Deus, Weiss… — Yang gemia seu nome, Weiss levantou a cabeça só um instante para olhá-la e se surpreendeu ao perceber Yang olhando de volta para ela. — Você é tão incrível… — Ela disse ofegante. — E fica tão quente e sexy assim, no meio das minhas pernas.

Um sorriso idiota apareceu o rosto da loira e Weiss não pôde evitar de corar, ela amava/odiava quando Yang fazia aquilo, soltando comentários sujos durante o sexo, ela sabia bem o tipo de efeito que aquilo tinha sobre ela.

— E é por isso que eu te amo tanto… — Yang disse e Weiss teve de se afastar um pouco meio surpreendida com a doçura das palavras que aparecia até mesmo inapropriadas para o momento. — Eu te amo muito, sabe? — Yang mordeu o próprio lábio olhando para ela, aquele brilho tão quente e terno que apenas ela era capaz de dar, Weiss ficava muito tocada sabendo que era poucas pessoas que recebiam aquele olhar de Yang, e ela era uma delas. — Eu nem sei dizer o quanto…

— Eu… eu também te amo tanto… às vezes fico com medo de te perder… 

— Eu não te deixaria, olha tudo que você fez por mim… você é incrível.

Weiss sorriu para ela e a determinação queimou em seus olhos, ela voltou a trabalhar com sua língua em Yang, mas não era por orgulho ferido ou por tesão, ela queria mostrar fisicamente o quanto amava aquela mulher.

Yang cantou seu nome com gemidos enquanto sentia a pressão familiar se concentrando em seu ventre, o ar faltou em seus pulmões por um instante enquanto a onda do prazer vinda do orgasmo percorria seu corpo, alguns segundos de completo atordoamento se passaram até os músculos de Yang voltarem a relaxar e ela meio que se esparramar sobre a cadeira.

Weiss continuou a arrastar beijos leves na linha de sua cintura e subindo para sua barriga enquanto Yang recuperava o fôlego, ela deslizou para cima até está beijando os lábios da loira. Ela a beijou de volta, agora havia um gosto totalmente diferente na boca de Weiss, Yang não dava mínima.

Elas soltaram um suspiro meio cansado quando se separaram, Weiss roçou seus lábios dos de Yang e disse:

— Vou soltar você agora.

— Hum… — O som que saiu da boca de Yang foi meio rabugento e irritado por Weiss ter se afastando dela. Ela se levantou e deu a volta ficando atrás da cadeira, destrancando a algema e assim, libertou as mãos de Yang. — Nossa, esse negócio foi intenso… — falou esfregando os pulsos vermelhos.

— Ah não, eu te machuquei! — Weiss se abaixou e tomou as mãos de Yang entre as suas. — Me desculpe.

Yang riu e segurou o rosto de Weiss a forçando a olhá-la em seus olhos.

— Tá tudo bem, isso foi incrível, eu amei tudo! — Ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente. — Não sei se é algo que eu escolheria fazer sempre, mas, com certeza, faria de novo, quem sabem em datas especiais. — Terminou lançando uma piscadela para Weiss que acabou rindo dela.

— Eu com certeza, não vou me opor a isso. — Weiss se ergueu, mas foi impedida quando uma mão de Yang agarrou seu braço.

— Onde você pensa que vai? — Yang se levantou da cadeira e puxou Weiss para seus braços. — Ainda não acabamos!

— Ah não? — Weiss sorriu torto para ela. — O que vem agora?

— Agora é a minha vez de deixar algumas marcas em você!

Weiss riu quando Yang a ergueu do chão, ela jogou seus braços ao redor de seus ombros e suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. As mãos da loira se plantaram firmes em sua bunda, ela enfiou seus dedos no cabelo loiro enquanto seu pescoço foi atacada por beijos.

— Não acredito que você vai me fazer usar camisa de gola alta por uma semana de novo.

Yang riu contra sua pele com o comentário, ela se afastou a olhando nos olhos com um sorriso debochado no rosto:

— Com certeza que vou sim!

Weiss riu e não teve muito tempo para reclamar de nada quando Yang a carregou em seus braços para o quarto e a jogou na cama caindo sobre ela. Naquele momento, Weiss só estava interessada em arrancar fora o sutiã de Yang e começar a arranhar suas costas enquanto ambas enchiam o quarto com gemidos de prazer.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Weiss examinou as marcas vermelhas que se estendiam pelo seu pescoço e ombros, havia algumas em seus seios também, mas essas ela não se importava, suas roupas as cobriam por completo, mas as outras? Seriam mais difíceis de ocultar.

— Droga, Yang! — Ela estalou a língua se olhando no espelho de seu banheiro. — Tem ideia da quantidade de maquiagem que terem de usar para esconder isso? — Weiss se virou sorrindo, Yang estava do outro lado sentada em uma cadeira branca que combinava perfeitamente com a decoração de seu lavabo, ela secava seu cabelo com um secador e uma escova.

— Você já é especialista em esconder isso! — Yang respondeu toda cheia de si. — Então, agora vai me contar o que te deu para fazer isso? — Ela levantou deixando o secador de lado e caminhando até Weiss. — Como conseguiu aquelas algemas? Comprou em um sex-shop?

— A Coco me emprestou. — Weiss disse se virando para ficar de frente para o espelho novamente enquanto Yang a abraçava por trás. — Na verdade… ela me ajudou bastante a planejar tudo isso.

— Agora tudo faz sentindo. — Yang falou contra o seu cabelo e a embalando em seus braços. — A Coco é chegada nessas paradas de algemas e chicotes.

— Você já sabia? Só descobri isso essa semana. — Ela virou a cabeça para cima para encontrar o olhar de Yang.

— Claro! Nunca viu a Velvet andando com aquela coleira?

— Aquilo era uma coleira? Meu Deus… — Weiss quase riu de sua própria inocência… ou seria distração?

— Espera só um instante! — Yang virou Weiss para elas ficarem de frente uma para a outra. — Você disse que planejou tudo isso? Quer dizer até mesmo esse tempo que você ficou sem falar comigo?

— Era para te deixar com mais saudades de mim. — Ela respondeu com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

— Aaaaaahhh, sua… — Yang riu e abraçou a levantando do chão.

— Ah! Yang! Me coloque no chão! — Weiss riu enquanto era balançada no ar de um lado para o outro.

— Você que manda, princesa. — A loira a colocou no chão com ambas ainda rindo. — Mas não faça mais isso! Sério, não faça mais isso! — Yang disse repentinamente séria. — Tem ideia de como você me deixou preocupada? Estava com medo de te perder de verdade.

— Desculpe, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco, prometo que nunca mais ficarei sem falar com você, ok? — Weiss falou colocando as suas mãos no rosto de Yang. — Eu te amo.

Yang sorriu e encostou sua testa na de Weiss:

— Eu também te amo!

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
